Twisted Lies
by Kowareteiru Uta
Summary: They where small and innocent. Unaware of the reality, not knowing the dark, twisted world they lived in. Until they where thrown in the wild, with only one choice. Fight or die. But sometimes hope means nothing. AU, OC
1. Prologue and Boundaries

_Ember: The Wings of Fire_

**A/N :This is my first time on fanfiction and english isn't my birth language, so please excuse me if there is spelling errors or stuff like that.**

**Alleigances:**

**Grassclan**

_**Leader:** _Nightstar: pure black she-cat with grey eyes, is blind.

_**Deputy:** _Sunblaze: dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

_**Medecine Cat**:_ Cloudflight: small slithe she-cat with blue eyes.

_**WARRIORS:**_

-Cloverfang: small ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

_-_Ripplepool: grey tabby tom with a white underelly, blue eyes.

_-_Tigersnow: white tom with grey tabby markings, very light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

_-_Foxeyes: chocolate colored she-cat with dark amber eyes.

_-_Coldfoot : black tom with white spots and ice blue eyes

_-_Thrushsong : ginger and white tom with mismatched eyes, green and blue

-Blizzardcloud: blue/grey she-cat with faint tabby markings and golden eyes.

_-_Redclaw: dark ginger, nearly scarlet, tom with light golden eyes.

-Shadowcatcher: jet black tom with

Apprentice: M aplepaw

_-_Wildberry: undersized calico she-cat with brownish eyes.

_-_Smallwhisper: shy light grey tom with dark golden eyes.

_-_Greenwhisker: white and cream she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

_-_Bouncefire: cream tom with black paws and amber eyes

_**APPRENTICES:**_

-Maplepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

-Shadepaw: dark grey, nearly black tom with light green eyes.

_**QUEENS:**_

_-_Smokeflower: white she-cat with grey swirls, golden eyes.

Kits: Thymekit, Deepkit and Harekit

_-_Brokensong: small silver pointed she-cat with pale golden eyes

Kits: Echokit, Thistlekit, Falconkit and Spiderkit

**Fireclan**

_**Leader:** _Soaringstar

_**Deputy:** _Whitemist

_**Medecine Cat:** _Skyheart

**Silentclan**

_**Leader: **_Heatherstar:

_**Deputy: **_Kinkfur

_**Medecine Cat: **_Petalstream

_**Apprentice**_: Pearpaw

**Sandclan**

_**Leader: **_Cheetahstar

_**Deputy: **_Shiverwind

_**Medecine Cat: **_Rosepetal

**Prologue:**

That night the moon was high in the sky and the stars where shining with a cold gleam. Everything was silent in the forest, and a lone fox made peacefully his way through the ferns, when a loud yown split the cold night. "So it is for tonight." whispered the fox, pushing forwards. She surged though the ferns to stop right in front of a ledge, gazing at a stone hollow, several tail lenghts down.  
A bright ginder tom was looking thoughtfully at a star filled puddle. "The Sight Pool just keeps getting smaller Sunstar" said a light brown tabby while crawling next to him. "Maybe, but now is the dawn of a new hope Snakesight." he hissed, gazing at where the tabby was mising a leg. "I thought you would be wiser Sunstar, not judging a cat by a flaw but by his words." replied Snakesight. "You are right, but they are bound to save the clans." insisted Sunstar. "Destiny Sunstar, destiny, it is written is the stars but can be changed in a heartbeat, what a strange thing indeed." murmured the other thoughtfully. "Let's hope that they fullfill it where their mother has failed us then, Starclan gets weeker every second." replied Sunstar sourly, then he padded away, leaving a faint trail of faded stars behind him. Snakesight just stayed there, staring at the water while words echoed around him.

_A Spider slowly spins his deadly web,_ _It may look small but is not to be trusted._ _Because,_ _Even the fiercest Hawk can die,_ _Even the strongest Echo can fade_ _Even the Thistle's thorn can loose it's sharpness_ _And even the prettiest flower can turn to Smoke_ _Follow the Ember's path_ _Even without wings you can fly_ _Just find the Southern Wind_

**A/N: R&amp;R please.**


	2. Burning Eyes

**A/N : I need OC's for Fireclan, Sandclan and Silentclan please !**

**And somebody wants to be my spell checker ? (cuz i'm not really english...)**

**Amberstorm233 : Thank you :)**

_**Chapter 1 : Burning Eyes**_

A beautiful white she-cat was laying on the floor of a den, her legs sprayed behind her and her head laying in her soft moss bed. Everything was silent exept for her ragged breathing, and three bundles of fur where laying beside her, crawling towards her belly. Brokensong gazed towards the fourth scap of fur, laying unmoving between the paws of Cloudflight, the medecine cat.

«Is it dead?» She asked, once she regained control of her breath.

The medecine cat shook her head and shoot a sad look to the tiny body.

«I will never understand you Brokensong, how can you show so little compassion?

«Awnser me Cloudflight» she hissed, annoyed.

«Well it seems that she...» began the white cat hesitantly.

«She can't be !» muttered anxiously the pure black tom sitting next to her.

He snatched roughly the kit from the medecine cat's paws, and began to cover it with frantic licks. Brokensong just ignored them and began licking her pelt. Then looked towards them, her cold golden eyes gazing mockingly at her mate. _There is no hope stupid cat... _

Just then, a feeble mew came from the tiny form, who began to stirr. Shadowcatcher looked relieved, Cloudflight stared blankly at the now lively kit, surprised that it survived, while Brokensong just hissed in annoyance.

«Four snotty kits to take care of, oh joy.» she said, sarcastic.

«I find them perfect» replied his mate, placing the fourth kit beside his siblings. Then turned to lick Brokensong's head. Pushing him away, she shaked a lack kit with her paw.

«Let's just name them and finish with it» she snarled

«It's up to you my dear» he replied kindly.

«Well choose two of them and name them» she mumbled.

«You choose »

«No you choose » she hissed

«You...»

«No, you!»

«You !»

«Just choose two!»

«Well I want you to choose»

«STOP!» screeched Cloudflight, looking pissed. She padded towards the very surprised couple ans shoved the two toms in Shadowcatcher's paws.

«There you name the toms and Brokensong names the she cats» she spat. Then sat down and stared at them.

«Sexist...» muttered Brokensong, but she didn't argue.

«Well... what about Spiderkit for the black one and Falconkit for the silvery one?» he said, smiling.

«My turn then. It will be Echokit for the one who looks like me» _An Echo indeed, just a pale copy of myself... _

«And the other?» said Shadowcatcher, still smiling.

«This one? Thistlekit.» she replied, poking the shaggy gray furred kit with one of her claws. What just made the kit wail louder. _More like a thorn in my bedding to me... _But she kept her thoughts for herself.

Shadowcatcher returned to the warriors den, happy and unaware of the pair of burning amber eyes watching him from the top of the hollow.

_Smile young warrior, smile while you still can,you don't know one scrap of the truth._


	3. Chapter 2: Bossing Around

**A/N: From now i will only update in weekends. I still need OC's.**

**_Chapter 2: Bossing around._**

"Come on Echokit, just leave him" hissed Thistlekit, her dark grey fur sticking in spikes.

"But we can't just leave him here!" replied her sister, batting Thistlekit away and tring to push her brother up to his paws

"Come on furball, just leave them and come" said Falconkit impatiently.

"Don't talk to me like that" screeched Thistlekit, launching herself at her brother. He tried to kick her away but she clinged on, swatting his face with her tiny paws.

Echokit sighed, looking at her siblings locked in a fight, then she turned her gaze back to Spiderkit, his legs looking too long for his small body and spreaded akwardly beneath him.

"They're right, just leave me here" he squaked timidly, looking to the ground.

"But..."

"He's right Echokit, he can't even hold on his paws, let alone coming out in the forest with us" whispered Thymekit, she and Deepkit and Harekit where born only three sunrises after her and her siblings. Echokit sighed, but she knew the silver and white kit was right, she couldn't bring Spiderkit.

"Okay then... Let's go." she muttered. She watched as Thymekit walked to her siblings, still howling

and fighting, and whacked Thistlekit straight in the face.

"Owww" screeched Thistlekit, rubbing her nose. She slapped her brother's face with her tail and walked towards the nursery's entrance, a smug look on her face.

"Shush, don't wake Wildberry!" hissed Harekit, the cream queen had moved to the nursery a moon and a half ago, and five bundles of fur, born five days ago, where pressed against her side, it was indeed a big litter.

"Deepkit, Harekit! Let's go!" howled Falconkit, jumping around exitedly.

Deepkit was snoring in his nest while Harekit was whispering to Spiderkit, promising him to tell him everything when he comes back. Echokit looked wearily Thymekit, who was fuming, and stopped her with her tail.

"Let it to me Thymekit" she said to her best friend. She went and gently shook awake Deepkit.

"Gmlr..." moaned Deepkit, then he jolted awake seeing Thymekit coming in his direction, and ran to the entrance of the nursery. Nobody messed with Thymekit.

Once everybody gathered at the entrance, Thymekit jumped on a stump.

"Wildclan, gather under the Leader Stump for a gathering" she yowled. Then looked at the five kits in front of her.

"Echocall, Thistlefang, Falconscreech, Haredash, Deepheart and I, Thymestar, are going on a dangerous mission against the evil Fireclan. But are regretfully leaving Spiderdance behind for cause of injury. As you know they have been spotted stealing prey from our territory, will we let them continue?"

"No!" said cheerfully the kits.

Thymekit jumped down the stump and proudly lead the others out the nursery, into the crisp night air. All unaware of Brokensong's half open eyes, as she watched the kits leave with a smirk.

**A/N: This took me soooo long to write, stupid writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 3: Cold Night

**A/N: still in need of OC's. Sorry for the long update.**

_**Twisted Lies Chapter 3: Cold Night**_

"Look at the stars Deepkit! Aren't they beautiful?" squeaked Harekit, his brown fur nearly dissapearing in the undergrowth. Deepkit just ignored him and began poking Falconkit with a random stick, witch of course ennerved Thistlekit. She jumped on him with an ear splitting screech. _Are they all stupid? _Sighing he sat and began mumbling about the group's stupidity. Echokit was playing with a fallen leaf, Thymekit was trying to clim a tree but kept falling, Thistlekit was still attacking Deepkit who was insanely lauthing and Falconkit was boasting aloud that he could catch a fox even thought nobody payed attention to him. _That's enought._

"I wouldn't like to interrupt your little games but aren't we supposed to go to the Moonpool?" he asked. As nobody listened to him he sighed and took a deep breath.

"**I SAID, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE MOONPOOL!**" he howled. He gasped for breath before noticing all the kits staring at him silently.

"What? Let's go." he said with a smile.

"Hey! That's my job!" hissed Thymekit, passing in front of them as she took the lead of their 'patrol'.

"Mouse-brain," meowed Falconkit

"I heard you!" replied the silver and brown kit.

"Whatever." hissed Harekit

"Shut up Stripey," muttered Deepkit

"Hey! It's only my legs!" he hissed. _Calm down, just calm down... , _he said to himself while the other kits went on with their bickering.

"Come on slow slugs, the moonpool is waiting for us" he said, laughing and jumping forwards. Thymekit playfully swatted at him, and he jumped on her, wiggling his hindquarters. Running ahead, she escaped him and he chased her, their laughs echoing in the moonlit forest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**3 hours later...**

"I'm tireeeeeeed!" complained Deepkit while Echokit let him lean on her shoulder.

"Come on! We're not even there!" she chirped. Harekit just looked around, mesmerised at the sight of the full moon hovering above them, even if her silver light didn't reach the floor. There was nothing to be worried about but he couldn't help but be anxious, he felt like if there was something hidden in the shadows. He turned around to see that the others where far ahead and just shrugged before running after them.

"Where are we?" asked Deepkit in a small voice. The forest had turned dark and the trees looked dark and twisted, there was a slight fog floating around them and the only sound to e heard was their pawsteps on the dead leaves that covered the ground.

The kits still went on despite the spooky forest, the numbness that envelopped their paws and the awful cold, but even Thymekit had stepped back and pressed herself against the reassuring warmth of her brothers.

Thistlekit suddently jumped forwards and skidded on the dead leaves to turn around and spot just in front of Thymekit, who puffed up her kitten fur menacingly.

"It is all your fault, first you drag us into this nonsense adventure, then you get us lost!" hissed Thistlekit, her amber eyes burning with anger.

"You where the first to propose it mouse-brain!" spat the brown and silver kit, taking a step forwards.

"Really? Then _I_ suppose that like the 'Great Leader' you are, you will quickly find us a way out of here." awnsered the other kit.

"Well didn't all of you want to go to the moonpool?" replied Thymekit, glancing behind her shoulder with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah _we_ want to, but not you obviously." squaked Deepkit, looking very proud of his reply. Thymekit puffed out her chest and walked right passed Thistlekit, her tail held high in the air. _Smart-ass, _thought Harekit, shooting an annoyed look at his brother. The group silently followed Thymekit's lead with a fuming Thistlekit dragging behind them.

Harekit just kept walking beside Thistlekit, who had a disgusted look on her muzzle.

"How dare she!" she scowled, still very angry.

"G-gu-guys..." whimpered a small voice. Harekit tore his gaze from Thistlekit to see Thymekit frozen in fear, a hudge form towering her, the thing's wide muzzle dripping with yellowish drool.


	5. Chapter 4: Just a Shadow

**A/N: Hi guys, this week I update on time, hope you like it! Well I still need OC's please. Do you prefer the old or the new resume ?**

**I didn't decide who was the main protagonist yet, tell me witch kit you prefer.**

**Amberstorm233: Thanks! Your OC's are in this chapter since I only had some from you and another person. **

_**Chapter 4: Just a Shadow**_

The hudge jaws snapped just before his nose, and for the first time of his 3 moons of existence, Deepkit didn't want to prank cats or play, he was_ afraid_. He jumped back, his kitten fur fluffed up, in a pityful imitation of a threat, and gagged when he caught the disgusting stench of the beast.

For a split second, he allowed himself to turn around, and saw that the others kits where as scared than him, but strangely nobody seemed ready to flee. Then he knew why, Thistlekit was crawling towards the creature in a very brave, and stupid, move, her tiny fangs bared.

He wanted to screech, tell her she had no chance, that she was going to be killed. But his paws where glued to the ground, and his jaws clenched so tightly that he couldn't talk. _Run Thistlekit, run! _sceamed his mind as he looked with horror at the scene in front of him.

Thistlekit was getting closer and the _thing, _who was tearing into the soft pelt of Harekit, finally saw her. His scarred muzzle parted in a snarl, showing yellow rotting teeth, and he lunged forwards.

Then everything seemed to slow down.

He saw the dripping muzzle close itself around the small neck of Thistlekit.

He saw the small drop of blood pearl on her neck and fall to the ground.

He saw the look of horror on her face as she was thrown in the air.

He saw Thymekit press herself against the bloody pelt of her brother, and saw the brave look on Harekit's face.

He heard the sickening _crunch _as Thistlekit's body was slammed to the ground.

He saw himself lunge forwards, as Harekit did the same, scarlet drops flying from his torn flesh, even if he didn't feel the ground under his paws.

He felt numb.

Then, as his paws connected with the matted fur of the creature, he saw a black shadow shot out of the undergrowth and slam into the side of the beast, followed by two shots of white and brown. He watched, bewildered, as the unknown cats began to circle and harass the hudge thing. He only remembered he was clinging on the beast's side when he was flung to the floor, and a sharp pain seered throught his body. Whimpering in pain, he dragged himself back to his feet to see Thymekit bite viciously the creature's tail.

The mottled brown tom jerked his head forwards like a snake and clamped his powerful jaws on the beast's nose. There was a cracking noise and thick blood oozed from the thing's muzzle, making it yowl in pure pain. It slumped on the floor and Deepkit realized that it was dying.

Without thinking anymore of his wounded friend laying on the floor, Deepkit ran to the beast's unmoving body. Out of the shadows that hid the beast's features he could see that it had a rich dark giger fur, almost the same color than the blood smeared on it, and black tipped ears and tail. It's dull eyes, who where a dark ember color, and his slim muzzle, now broken, identified _It_ as a fox. He remembered the elder's describing _It _in their stories as a ruthless and cruel creaure that had to be killed at sight.

He gazed at the dying creature and decided that there was nothing to be afraid anymore, it's muzzle was crushed and out of the bloody mess of raw flesh, small bits of bone where poking out as white as snow. One of It's eyes was pulled out of his socket and hung only by a small scrap of flesh and the belly was ripped open, spilling it's content on the now scarlet grass and loody crusts covered the stump where the tail had been ripped off.

The immaculte pelt of one of the toms was now smeared with streaks of scarlet, fading into a pale pink as he licked it off, frowning at the foul taste it left on his tongue. _First time I see a pink cat,_ he snorted to himself, earning a hard glare from Thymekit. The sleek black she-cat was also clean, even if she didn't lick off the caked blood around her ivory claws. She passed her rougth tongue on the mottled brown tom who pulled away, a really odd and uncomfortale look on his face. Exept a few scratches they where unharmed but didn't look as if they did someting great or anything. Instead the she-cat turned her blazing dark gold eyes, almost orange, towards them and said the first words Deepkit heard for hours.

"Well that was fun!" she mewed happyly, jumping on her paws, "My name's Shadowpaw by the way."

**Wow that awful writer's block is gone, i think it's the longest chapter so far.**

**So who do you prefer? Spiderkit (even if he didn't appear much he will be very important), Falconkit, Echokit, Thistlekit, Deepkit, Harekit or Thymekit?**


	6. Chapter 5: The way Home

**Here's your chapter rainbow penguins!**

_**Chapter 5: the way Home**_

Falconkit stared at the black she-cat, mesmerized by her blazing golden eyes, she was so brave!

He recomposed himself, seeing that Echokit sent him a warning glare. _What is happening to me? _

Shadowpaw smiled to them, casually licking her paw. "So kits, tell me what you are doing on FireClan territory?"

"And alone Shadowpaw, alone." cut in the white tom.

"Who cares aout that Icepaw? You're way too soft." replied the black she-cat, leaning back on the ground. "At least Oakpaw doesn't cry on the fate of stray kittens."

"I'm not sure they're stray" muttered Icepaw, Oakpaw snickered.

Shadowpaw didn't awnser him, she just towered Falconkit, an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"So _kitten_, what is your name dear?"

"It's Falc..." Thistlekit was interrupted by a cough who shaked her small body.

Falconkit gasped, finally noticing the state his sister was in. The small pool of blood caking around her torn sides and her glassy eyes. She was shook one more time by a terrile cough and spat out a bloody thread of saliva. She tried to smile reassuringly to them, but it failed as she collapsed to the floor.

"Thistlekit!" screeched Echokit, jumping forwards. But she was stopped by Harekit, who struggled to control his friend.

"So they're clan cats, GrassClan scum by the smell." snickered Shadowpaw

"Hey! That's mean Foxbreath!" hissed Thymekit

"What did you just say?" snarled Shadowpw, her tone dangerous.

"I said Foxbreath, are you deaf?" spat the small kit. She smiled sweetly and added "It's your new nickname buddy, don't you like it?" Shadowpaw sent a death glare to the insolent kit.

"I saved your pathetic GrassClanner life and this is how you thank me?" the black apprentice was fuming. "You should be licking the ground at my paws by now" she hissed.

"Hopefully we're not" snarled Deepkit, who recovered from his fright. He added, his tone mischevious "I'm pretty sure they stink."

"This. Is. It." said slowly Shadowpaw, while Icepaw tried his best not to laugh, muffling his giggles with his paws.

"Hey stinky, if you don't feel well try to close your mouth." mocked the brown and silver kit. Shadowpaw didn't awnser and wriggled her hindquarters, ready to shread the kit to bits.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Shadowpaw, it's the best way to start a war with GrassClan." said Oakpaw, catching her by the tail. While Oakpaw dealed with the furious female, Icepaw padded wearily towards the six kits. He sat down, looking akwardly at Thymekit.

"Don't worry dude, I like you" sqeaked the kit, a smirk plastered on her tiny muzzle

"Oh... Um.. Well that's cool" he stammered, surprised by the kit's personality. Falconkit was still huddled at his sister's side, the blood leaking from her wounds staining his fluffy grey fur. All the kits where in a bad state.

"We should take those to their home." said Oakpaw, kiking a very angry Shadowpaw head first into a tree. Icepaw nodded, and Falconkit allowed him to carry Thistlekit, himself beeing lifted by Oakpaw, just letting out a small cry of pain as his torn scruff stretched painfully. He was so dizzy and wounded that everything went black.

**R&amp;R please and don't forget to tell me what's your favourite kit.**


	7. Chapter 6: Pride

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, holidays kill my motivation. Anyways, on with the story.**

**_Chapter 6_**

_'Why are we waking up this early?' _The answer to Spiderkit's churning thoughts came in as their mother bursted into the nursery. As she smiled one of her crooked smiles, the ones you never really knew the meaning, to them, she sat down and casually spread her limbs on the dusty floor.

"Well my dear, you are four moons today, do you know what it means?"

Her tone was almost too cheerful, and the grin spread on her muzzle more vicious than anything else.

"Well it means that it's time for our first assesment Mother"

Harekit's expression didn't waver as he stated that. _'He became quite good at pretending.' _

Spiderkit knew all too well what the first assesment meant for weak kits; Death. Nobody wanted to die but Spiderkit was more or less resigned to, he didn't stand a chance anyways.

"Well normally I should have trained you, but I guess you learned enouth in that little trip of yours."

Spiderkit's smomach churned violently at this statement and he barely managed not to throw up at the memories. Thistlekit's pelt was nothing more than a bloody mess as she came back, carried by Echokit and Harekit, and the deep gash on Falconkit's shoulder had shown white bone under the leaking flesh. Thistlekit, Deepkit and Falconkit would bear their scars for the rest of their existence as a painful reminder of their weakness.

"No kits, get ready for the ceremony and don't embarass me or you will regret it. Is that clear?"

"No Mother." answered the four kits.

Spiderkit heaved himself on his shaky limbs, even if he was stronger than the moon before he was still the weakest kit in the nursery and had to be careful not to stumble around when walking in the nursery.

It is strange how an hostile environement could change a playful kit into a young cat able to predict his own pityful destiny, and that was the case of Spiderkit. Those four moons of laying around in the nursery, unable to exit it because of his weakness, didn't do good to him. He was painfully aware that he would very likely die in the first three days.

He sat back down and watched Smokeflower lecture her three kits, scowling at the smug and confident looks spread on their faces. Wildberry was laying not far away, her small frame curled around the smallest kits he had ever seen.

She had joined the nursery not long ago, at her kitting, like every queen of the clan she was off her duties only since she kitted and until the first moon of her kits. Then she would remain in the nursery but hunt and fight for the clan. It was quite surprising she survived her assesments, but despite her tiny body she had a sharp mind and cunning abilities. The black kit only hoped Palekit and Lionkit had a chance, despite his feeling of dread for the moment that approached.

The call of his mother tore him away from his thoughts and he quickly groomed his already smooth fur in a few rushed licks.

"You'll be okay Spiderkit?"

The kind voice and the soft gaze filled with concern of Echokit strangely made him want to snarl, he just swallowed his bitterness instead and sighed.

"Don't worry Echokit, we just have to pass a moon outside, there's nothing to worry about. And anyways we'll all stick together"

_He was lying. _But Echokit didn't seem to mind as she smiled softy and licked his ear.

As Thymekit bounded towards Echokit and began to ramble exitedly about which hunting tactic was the best and other stupid things he just dragged himself to a corner of the nursery. From there he could see the highest point of the camp; a small hill that lingered above the entrance of the leader's den and from where you could see the whole camp. Nested in a dip of land between the hudge fields of high grass and the small strip of trees that connected them to the Silentclan and Fireclan border, the camp was a strategic spot.

"Spiderkit! Get your lazy fur over here and stop laying in the dirt, Nightstar won't wait for you."

His mother's harsh voice interrupted his reverie and he heaved himself to his feet.

_'So much for kindness' _

He was exiting the nursery's tunnel for the last time. The thought hit him at the same time than Falconkit, who just spat angryly before going back to jumping around like a rabbit. But he had no time for nostalgia.

"Holy SpiritClan! You're slower than an elder Spiderkit, just move on so we can pass!"

Jumping at Deepkit's hiss he realised he was blocking the entrance and moved away fumbling a few apologises.

As Deepkit and his siblings just ignored him he padded towards the forming crowd and sat down beside his mother, who just scowled and moved away.

A freak, that was what he was, a freak, even more than Thistlekit, huddled next to her silings with weird scars all over her body. And he realised that it was all pity, a mere act of others feeling forced to care after him. Even his own mother didn't want him, while his father was so overprotective of him that he nearly choked on it. _'That's right, he protects his poor little son he saved from death at birth.' _

Speaking of which, Shadowcatcher sat down beside his black son and began to groom him.

"Dad! Please I'm not a kit anymore."

"You'll always be my little Spiderkit" At that kind and genuine answer of his father Spiderkit realised how weak he really was, and saw the look of worry in his father's eyes, hidden under his prideful face.

_'Even he doesn't think i will survive' _As he ressased those thoughts in his mind Spiderkit didn't notice his siblings passing through the ceremony.

"Spiderkit, please step forwards."

Panic shot throught Spiderkit when he realised what was happening, he barely felt his father nudging him forwards and stopped in front of the leader, barely standing on his shaking feet.

"I call on you SpiritClan to follow this kit's pawsteps during his first assesment and lead him on the path each warrior has walked on. May you deem him a worthy member of the clan and help him in this way"

As the leader paused, her sightless gray eyes seemed to pull to the surface all his deepest fears, it was like if she could not see the outside but dig inside of each cat set in front of her. His feet where shaking so hard that he wondered why his mother hadn't thrown a pebble at him yet.

"Spiderkit, according to the powers SpiritClan gave me you are no longer Spiderkit. I, leader of GrassClan, name you Spider until you are deemed worthy of walking among us."

She paused again and looked around, as if he was not important enouth to have her full attention. Which was surely the case, even if it was the most important event in his short life, and surely the last. He had to push back a wave of nausea as the leader spoke again.

"Spider, do you promise to do everything in your power to prove yourself a wothy element of this clan even if it means dying?"

_'Well, not as if I had a choice anyways.'_

He suddently lifted his head up at those words, in the first act of pride of his life. Something had snapped, he realised that wailing over his fate meant nothing. He _would_ do anything to become a warrior, at any price. He would surely die, but he will die fighting.

"I do."

And his voice was surprisingly strong.


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounter

**A/N: Hi guys, I will try to update more often. Oh and if I could have reviews it would increase my motivation, it only takes a few seconds of your life.**

**_Chapter 7_**

Thistlekit sighed in relief as she sniffed the border, if she was caught in clan territory after sunfall she was a dead kit. But on the other hand she had to admit that the unknown scared her, she never saw an Outsider in her life. Shaking those thoughts off, she gingerly stepped over the border, fluffing her kitten fur out against the sharp wind.

In front of her the monotone fields of grass turned into moorlands, a few ragged bushs as only protection. Crickets chirped cheerfully despite the cold winds and she even saw a little stream, who turned into a tiny lake as the land stretched out.

Inhaling deeply, she bunched up her tiny limbs and took a sprint for it. Exitement and glee ran though her as the wind rushed into her fur. She felt like running for hours through the hills.

Suddently, a brown shape bursted out of the bushes just in front of her, bouncing in the tall grass. Thistlekit felt the need to chase it as she recognised a hare, and put up a burst of speed, hoping to catch up with it. But despite her exitement and determination she was still a kit, and her short and underused limbs where shaking as the hopping hare began to distance her.

She was so focused on the brown shape that, once at the top of the hill, she caught her paws in a random root and egan to roll down the other side of it. The lanscape was resumed to a blurry vision and a sharp pain in her head told her she hit a rock. She rolled for a few more tail lenghts before landing with a thud.

She slowly pushed herself back to her feet and nearly jumped out of her fur. A cat was watching her.

"I've seen more gracious, coming from a she cat."

She widened her eyes as she registered his cheerful tone and the fact that he chuckled. She was being made fun of! She growled and took a step forwards, only to trip on a warm form. Her eyes widened even more as she noticed the hare, she actually landed on it and broke it's neck in the process.

"Well at least I caught it."

He smiled as he heard her mumble indistictly, earning himself another growl from the grey she-cat. He just shrugged and smiled to her.

"Well maybe you could share it with a very hungry and charming tom, what do you think?"

"I would rather fall in a badger den." she awnsered with an acid tone.

"But I'm going to die of hunger!"

"Too bad"

She smiled to him, while thinking how much of an idiot he was.

"I don't really know how you where brought up dear, but let me make it clear, I don't and will never ow in front of a tom. Oh and... you are certainly not charming."

His eyes widened at those words. _'Poor idiot, he alays thought we were pretty little things like moss, made for being used and thrown away. Well not me.' _She cringed when his voice interrupted her thoughts, again.

"What, you can't do that!"

She gray she-kit turned away to face him, her fur fluffed up and a very annoyed look plastered on her scarred face. Taking a look at him she noticed his fur for the first time, and it was for sure unusual. His pelt was principally dark gray, nearly black, he had a ginger stripe running down his spine and a white toe-tip. His face was triangular with deep green eyes and he had three white stripes on each cheek. But the most weird thing was his tail, it was completelt tabby, a brown, chesnut like, tabby color.

She just ignored that and turned her back to him, picking up her hare and walked towards the small lake, or rather pool. She also ignored the fact she heard him running after her.

Until he jumped in front of her.

"Hey I forgot to ask you your name, I'm Coal."

Thistlekit sighed in annoyance,_ 'that tom never gives up?'_

"Well... I'm Thistleki... euh Thistle."

"Ooooh you're a clan cat too, I'm from SilentClan. Even if I think they try to kill me more than anything, you see they think I'm too loud and..."

"Yeah, ok, I don't need to know." she fixed the weird tom straight in the eye "And I think you're annoying too."

Thistle just continued to walk, ignoring completely the tom padding next to her.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the pool, Thistle just slopped down on a pile of frens and began to eat her hare. While she was stuffing her face Coal spotted a nice looking bush, peering in by an opening he looked inside. The bush as quite big and hollow inside, even if a few branches had fell inside, and soft moss was growing on the roots and all over the ground. It would surely make a perfect den, so he began to drag the branches outside.

"What are you doing?"

Much to the she-cat's surprise, Coal didn't flinch at her icy tone.

"Well it would make a perfect den, don't you think?"

She snickered at his cheery tone, hissing.

"There is no way that I would share a den with you Bird-brain."

"Well I'll just sleep outside then."

Thistle just gazed as the mainly grey tom settled in a pile of leaves outside of the den, completely atonished.

**Well I found this chapter quite weird to read, tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8: In The Shadows

**I feel in a good mood today, so why not update? I just keep listening at'In The Shadows' by The Rasmus, it kind of inspired me for this chapter.**

**Amberstorm233: Thanks, and you'll see about that, maybe, maybe not.**

Spider gazed to the sky, the storms clouds where hanging threateningly above his head. And despite his nervouness he could only stand and wait, wait for another hour to pass. He had passed his whole live waiting fo storms to pass, so why did this time feel so different?

Maybe because he _felt_ different.

Of course he was still the scrawny, freakish and weak kit he'd always been, but he felt a whole new determination grow inside of him.

He was so lost in his foughts that he arely saw the sky darker, nor hear the first droplets of rain splatter the ground. He nearly jumped to the roof of the small cave where he had sheltered when the sky exploded. A loud roar of thunder shook the ground as lightning sparked, reaching to the ground like luminous tendrils. The black kit yelped as a sharp stone jabbed his flank, scurrying away in a burst of sand.

He skook his pelt free of dirt, not as if it made any difference, scowling. He had ran away like a scared kit in front of a stone, a _stone_! Wait, he actually _was_ a scared kit. Shaking in frustration, he settled for a spot near the cave entrance, covered in smooth, soft sand. He just layed there, his belly on the floor, waiting for that storm to pass, like he would always do.

_Why am I here? I should be outside, fighting for survival and food._

But no, he was just waiting in the shadows, it had been four days since the storm. But he wasn't starving, because his father had managed to give him a whole hare, whose half-eaten carcass was rotting in the back of the cave, and a bundle of healing herbs.

_But why am I laying here? I feel I should just go out and play with the thunder._

But deep inside he knew he wouldn't, not yet. So he just lay there, watching the raindrops fall, like small drips of moon who shattered in a thousand shards of silver. The sight was eerie, and the growling of the thunder was gone, leaving him with the monotone sound of the rain.

Then he heard it, the cry. A cry of pure agony and pain, a cry like he had never heard before.

Before he even had the time to think he was outside, slipping in deep mud at each step, the water in his eyes making it diffcult to see. The deathening noise was gone, but he still heard whimpering, and the sound was coming from a hollow tree, now just a few foxlenghts away.

He scambled over to the last obstacle, a heap of soaked boulders. As he leaped on the first, digging his claws in the moss the covered it, he noticed that the whimpering too had stopped. Putting out a burst of strengh, he pushed himself to the top, panting heavily. But he didn't slow down until he had reached the twisted tree, it's dark bark split in the middle. Peering from the small opening he could see the faint outline of a white form.

He slipped inside to come face to face with a pair of cerulean blue eyes, wide open and full of panic.

"T-they... they are going to catch..."

And with that the cat collapsed on the floor in a heap of cloudy white fur.

Well one thing was sure, it was a she-cat. He had heard the softness of her woice despite her hoarse whisper. And with the short time he had a close-up of her face he could tell she was gorgeous. She had a soft round face with big almond-shaped blue eyes, and was completely white exept for the ginger spots that sprinkled her cheeks like freckles.

He looked at her and sighed, realizing that he had been holding his breath. He couldn't stay there all night, he was already touching the roof o the small shelter, and SpiritClan knows that he was small. But he couldn't leave either, not with her in that state. Then suddently it hit him.

_Dear SpiritClan, I can be such a mouserain sometimes._

He gently reached fo the small she-kits scruff, slowly dragging her outside. Her small size helped him heave her on his back, even if she was still slightly bigger than him. Panting under his charge, he slowly walked to the cave, going around the mossy boulders.

After a few falls and a mouthful of mud he managed to reach the cave, letting her down on the soft sand spot.

He was so tired that he passed out of exhaustion.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo(random line breaker)oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spider woke up to the sunlight warming his fur, and a pair of foreign whiskers twitching a few inches from his face.

"Aaaaah!"

Jumping backwards he jerked his head up, startled, and end up hitting the stone walls. He calmed down at the sight of a very surprised white she-cat, his ears burning with embarassement.

"Who are you?"

He lifted his head to meet her cerulean blue gaze, all embarassment gone.

"Oh, well I'm Spider. I found you in a hollow tree, it was so small and exposed, and you were terrified. But then you passed out so I brought you here."

He gazed at her, prying for her to understand. The pure white she-kit sighed, small clouds forming themselves around her muzzle in the crisp morning air.

"Strange, I don't remember sheltering in a tree... "

Just how could she not remember what she did the last day? He shrugged, not wanting to get involved in that.

"I forgot to ask you, what's your name?"

She smiled sweetly, apparently also pleased with the change of subject.

"My name? It's Sky."

"I like it."

She giggled, her blue eyes gleaming. Then she leaned forwards and nudged him.

He felt her muzzle bush him like a burning coal, inable to move.

Until a well known voice echoed from the entrance of the cave.


End file.
